LA OFRENDA
by trades
Summary: Nikita, un paseo por el campo y un adios (despues de temporada cinco)


****

AUTORA: trades.

Spoilers: todas las temporadas.

****

Disclaimer: el personaje de Nikita es de LFN, Warner, y bla, bla,bla, fue usada sin permiso sin afán de ganancia o lucro. La poesía en ingles pertenece a Les Miserables y la poesía intercalada es de Trades y solo de Trades y no puede usarse sin mi permiso (que les pareció esa), se los pido como un gran favor personal. Hay una frase de TOM Clancy ademas, noles dire cual, adivinen, espero que nadie a quien le guste Tom Clancy me odie por usarla, fue sin segundas intenciones bla, bla,bla.

****

Sumario: un paseo por el campo.

****

Feedback: SI OH...SI...YES, YES!!!!. Mnnn, lo siento... envíenme las cartas, señales de humo, propuestas de matrimonio, bombas, flores y las infaltables propuestas para formar un culto a tradesgarden@hotmail.com . o aqui, claro esta.

****

La Ofrenda

Por Trades

"I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.

You're here, that's all I need to know.

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close,

And rain will make the flower grow.

Just hold me now and let it be.

Shelter me, comfort me.

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close,

I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

Se sentó en el banco. Se sentó de frente y observo como el sol se ponía. El sol. *Ya no podré ver el sol *. Pero en realidad si podía. Ese era el problema.

Ella solía ver el cielo. Las estrellas, nombrar cada una de ellas con un nombre secreto, un nombre que ni siquiera Dios podía saber. Ese era su secreto, ella nombraba las estrellas y las escondía de Dios.

Mira el sol…le susurro una voz, mira el sol y recuerda cada uno de sus destellos. Mira el cielo, y recuerda su color. Mira el sol Nikita, mira el sol.

Yo quería que me contaran cuentos, yo quería sentarme en las piernas de mi padre y que él me contara cuentos acerca de las estrellas y del lobo malo, yo quería que alguien me acunara mientras me susurraban acerca de la inexistencia de los monstruos bajo mi cama. Yo quería que alguien me dijera te amo sin sentir el aliento calado hasta el alma de alcohol y miseria que por años creí era mía... yo quería aprender vals.

El sol se perdía en el horizonte. Las estrellas, todas ellas, le susurraban sus nombres. Habían pasado tres años desde que había oído su voz por última vez y le parecía ver sus palabras cerca de su piel. Tocándola. Estremeciéndola. Penetrándola. Desquiciándola. Liberándola. Palabras en el viento. 

Ella amaba el campo, ella amaba las estrellas, cada una de ellas, y ya no necesitaba esconder sus nombres a Dios. Ahora solo debía esconderlas de los hombres. Ahora debía esconder el universo que había creado de los otros, pero no de Dios. Ahora podía ver las flores, podía ver el jardín. Ahora, ellos estaban en su jardín, y ella los cuidaría. 

__

30 minutos antes.

- déjame un momento mas, Juan. Luego volveremos- el joven asintió, y fue hacia el auto donde cuatro de los quince operativos lo esperaban.

- dice que le demos unos minutos mas- ellos asintieron. Jasmine le informo a Jasón.

- ¿para que?- le pregunto Jasón.

- dice que quiere ver a un amigo- dijo Jasmine, y sonrió algo confundida, Jasón le sonrió de igual modo a través de la pantalla, Walter sonrió, pero no había extrañeza en su rostro, solo algo cercano a la alegría. Remembranza. Pequeños recuerdos de un padre.

Sintió que la memoria se acercaba, mientras dejaba que el sol la cubriera. Que la viera entre el sol y la sombra, que la memoria se perdiera por un segundo frente al sol. Trato de alejarse por un segundo de la tristeza pero desistió. Era parte de ella. Jamás dejaría de serlo, jamás se acabaría, jamás la dejaría acabar. 

- hola- saludo la memoria pero Nikita no la miro. La memoria se acerco, y se interpuso entre el sol y ella. *Una lástima *, se mofo blandamente evitando notar como el sol se oscurecía, *siempre habrán otros atardeceres... el sol te cubrirá Michael y no estaré ahí, y esta bien...pero siempre habrán otros atardeceres para ti *.

- hola- dijo con suavidad a la memoria, y Nikita sonrió ante su propia insensatez- vine a decirte adiós.

__

Déjame que te cuente como se siente la traición:

he convertido los clichés de mi alma

en un altar con tu nombre.

Aquel que ni siquiera oso decir

Sin sentir el alma yéndose por la garganta.

Camino. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo. Cada vez mas lejos de la partida. De mí. Cada vez.

__

i don´t love you...i never did.

No es tan difícil. Estar aquí. Ahora lo veo. Ahora lo sé. Que hace un tiempo antes, cuatro años antes, me había rendido.

No es un sacrificio, no ahora. Antes lo fue pero estaba equivocada, estaba equivocada en casi todo.

__

Y aquí estoy, 

esperando tu misericordia,

en la mas indignante posición,

La mas sobrecogedora, 

la mas perturbante agonía, 

de la cual,

Dios mediante 

Jamás me dejes salir.

Porque un día te espero frente al sol, 

y no me inclinare ante su fulgor.

No ante el sol.

No es mi sacrificio el que te entrego cada día, no es mi renuncia lo que te regalo, no es mi silencio lo que deposito cada día a tus pies. Ahora lo sé, mi elección, mi promesa, mi compromiso, por fin equipara a los tuyos. No es un sacrificio Michael, es mi ofrenda.

Por todos los años, por las vidas que tome, por lo que destruí, por lo que deje que hicieran y lo que deje ir. Por lo que hice, porque te mentí. Por ti.

No había suficiente castigo, no había suficiente ira, suficiente infierno. Tan defectuosa, tan imperfecta, ¿podría ofrecerte mis manos cubiertas de sangre y engañarte diciendo que besaría las tuyas?...lo hice amor, todos los días y se me cortaba el aliento... no había suficiente castigo, suficiente sacrificio, suficiente infierno. Así que solo podía hacer esto. No he perdido lo suficiente Michael. Solo perdí a mi padre, solo te perdí a ti. Y aun no me encontrado, no completamente. Pero lo haré, y entonces si, ahí habrá castigo, ahí habrá dolor, y al final si se me es permitido, tal vez encuentre la paz que tanto ansío, porque el sonido de los disparos aun me persiguen Michael. Y cada noche, cada noche, veo a mi padre caer... y me pregunto acerca de la fe.

¿Era su fe la mía?. ¿Alguna vez lo fue?. ¿Alguna vez él vio mis ojos y pensó, y si no es ella, y si no era necesario, y si ella debía estar libre, y si solo era yo él que debía tomar las decisiones, y si me equivoco?....Crees que él haya sentido el dolor de la pérdida?...¿crees que era algo mas que un deseo de trascendencia?...a veces creo que si... otras, sé que no lo es. Otras... desearía creer que no…y cada día es mas fuerte... pero no tengo el derecho a las preguntas.

__

He estado rogando al cielo 

para quitarme esta indignidad, 

para dejar de convalidar

Mis propias manos en tus ojos.

Ahora solo están mis manos cubiertas de su sangre. "Siempre confía en tu padre" me dijo, y ahora todas las preguntas, todo el odio, toda la rabia cede ante ese pequeño instante en que te perdí, en ese pequeño instante en que mate a mi padre... y me pregunto qué tan grande era su fe... ya no tengo derecho a hacerme muchas preguntas, ¿no es así?...si solo hubiera podido verlo antes, si solo lo hubiera entendido, tal vez el me habría contado cuentos Michael, tal vez alguien habría cuidado mis sueños, y tal vez le hubiera hecho entender que no había remordimientos, que no había rencor, que ya su ausencia no me encolerizaba, que el tenerlo un segundo, que el verlo, era tan hermoso que la vida misma se me hacia corta ante la presencia de alguien que me veía como él lo hacia... como lo hizo en ese instante en que me rompió en pedazos y luego me dio un beso... ¿sabes lo que significa que tu padre te bese?... es cortarte el aliento con un amor que jamás creíste merecer, con una fe que te corroe las entrañas, y te quema, y te hace tocarte la mejilla para asegurarte que fue verdad; significa que alguien si te quiere, que alguien cree que vales la pena, que no merecías quedarte sola en la lluvia porque tu madre estaba con un hombre malo que le daría dos manzanas... y más allá de todo estabas tu, mi única familia Michael, mi único hogar... yo solo quería ser acunada, sostenida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no pensaba en la libertad. 

¿Sabes lo que significa que tu padre te bese?. Es derramar sobre ti la injusticia de un hado que te envuelve y te lleva mas allá de cualquier cosa que hayas creído, es destruir tus credos sin mas piedad de la que te daría un sacerdote extraño. Michael, voy cavando las tumbas para enterrar a todos aquellos a los que traicione, y me inmolo ante tu nombre, me corto los dedos y camino hacia ti y tu me ves, con ese rostro que me acosa cada noche, y te sonrío, y te grito, y te rasguño, pero no me oyes, y me preguntas como estoy…y yo te decía que bien….a veces tengo recuerdos de otros tiempos, a veces hasta puedo percibir el olor de tu sudor en medio de la penumbra. Y me elevo, me destrozo, se me atraganta el alma de tantos clichés con los que te llamo, y te grito porque fuiste el único que me oíste, y ya no me corto las manos para ver como sangran…ya no.

Pero a veces, a veces Michael, a veces, hasta siento el crujir de mis manos enfrente de mi pecho y no me duele la incisión, solo el ver que esta quedando poco…nunca te hable de mi niñez…nunca te hable del vacío que fue mi existencia hasta que me hiciste comprender….¿Quieres que te cuente como veo ahora mi niñez?, ¿Quieres?, ¿Quieres?…¿Quieres que te cuente como me sentí todos estos años junto a ti?. ¿Quieres que te cuente como me siento hoy? Presta atención Michael, presta mucha atención:

__

Todos los días,

un poco mas alto,

consumiendo mi alma,

violando mis labios,

sin la piedad de otros tiempos.

Todos los días,

un poco mas cerca.

Empujo a todos los que viven.

Todos los días estoy parando de rezar mas y más,

todos los días estoy dejando de llamarme,

todos los días dejo de escuchar,

todos los días dejo de probar,

todos los días voy sintiendo cada vez mas

Y rezo por mi mano sin alma.

Rezo porque no quiero desgarrarme por eso.

Todos los días,

un poco mas cerca,

De olvidar mi cara.

Todos los días,

Un poco mas cerca del infierno.

Porque soy tan egoísta?.

Porque nadie me quiere?.

Anoche soñé contigo, me desnudabas y debajo del vestido no había nada, y yo te juraba que si, que era yo bajo el vestido, pero solo veías la vacuidad. Y me decías que esa era mi esencia, que ese era mi castigo. Y te elevabas sobre mí y más allá, y despertaba para encontrarme con la misma cara, el mismo rostro, la misma ira, la misma decepción…yo quería a mi padre Michael…pero cuando lo tuve, dije que sí.

Recuerdo el pasado Michael, las pequeñas cosas, las decisiones que tome, me recuerdo hablándote, hablándome, y en medio de tus brazos, en medio de tus piernas, en medio de tu alma, palpitando de vida. Con tus susurros para calmarme, con tus lecciones acerca pequeñas cosas como cargar el nuevo panel, acerca de como tocarte. Acerca del dolor.

Y recuerdo, y te rezo. Te rezo amor. Pero en el viento se me corta la garganta, se me cuajan las palabras y se me desolla el maldito corazón. Voces en mi cuello. Voces del pasado, de estos diez años recogiendo los pedazos en los que me dejaron. De esos siete años en los que me enseñaste el mas grande dolor y el mas grande sacrificio... y te recuerdo amor, te rezo las mismas palabras que te rezaba antes, las mismas que te rezaba cuando me veías a los ojos, y a veces el alma se me caía a pedazos, y me preguntabas "como amaneciste"... y yo te decía "bien"... solo rezan los que tienen fe... Siete años Michael. Siete años.

__

Pero a veces te siento tan asfixiante,

tan sobrecogedor, 

rodeando mis manos entre tus manos

que ya no me tocan, 

mi cuerpo entre tu cuerpo, 

sin tocar un milímetro de mi piel. 

Y me pregunto.

Recuerdo los días, las luces, la sangre, y entre todo el sudor y la ira, estas tu omnipresente, y me pregunto, me elevo gritando, me despedazo las venas ante Dios, y le pregunto acerca de ti, acerca de mí, acerca de la razón, acerca del dolor. quiero que Dios me hable, quiero que Dios me mire, quiero que Dios me diga él porque...

__

¿Y si Dios esta celoso de mi?, 

no seria este un elaborado plan 

para decepcionarte de mi humanidad, 

para que corrieras a él 

y te hundieras en su lecho para siempre.

Y me dejaras sola?.

Corro, camino cada día, y entre mis dedos corre sangre que no es la mía. ¿Porque Michael, porque?. ¿Que fue lo que hicimos, que fue lo que dejamos de hacer?, ¿No rezamos su nombre correctamente?, ¿No fui lo suficientemente paciente?. Me pregunto acerca del destino, me pregunto acerca del sudor, me pregunto el porque Dios nos envió este estúpido path, porque no encontró otra forma de redimirte, de redimirme... y si el existiera, ¿fue este acaso un acto misericordioso de su parte para recordar mi lugar?...¿y cual es mi lugar?, ¿Cuál era?, ¿Y cuando dejo de serlo, o no hubo nunca un lugar para mi?...

Y entonces paro. Me detengo en seco, y siento que estoy a tiempo, que estoy al borde de un precipicio por el cual jure nunca caer. El precipicio de una muñeca. Y la muñeca no soy yo. Es parte de mi lucha, parte de mi ofrenda. No puedo perderme Michael, al menos no completamente, porque si lo hago, ellos se reirán en su tumba y no podrás encontrarme. Si me pierdo ahora Michael, no habrá nada que buscar.

Pero a veces solo me quedo en el suelo, ni siquiera siento el frío. Junto mis manos y veo al vacío. Y no te veo, y no te siento, y se me atoran los gritos, y tengo miedo. Hoy me quede en el piso Michael. No sé porque. 

Recuerdo tus labios y recuerdo la culpa, recuerdo tu sudor y recuerdo tu respiración entrecortada, recuerdo tus gemidos y recuerdo tus manos refrenando las mías para poder alargar un instante mas las gotas de felicidad que caían por nuestro rostro. 

__

He recorrido tus labios una eternidad,

para corroerte el alma con mi decepción,

con mi abrazo, 

con mis suplicas de confianza. 

solo para mantener mi posición de dadora fugaz, 

cuando toda la vida, 

esa vida que solo comenzó contigo

has guiado mis pasos,

por tan insignificante existencia.

Fuiste tu, solo tu

la única libertad.

Déjame que te cuente como me sentí todos estos años, déjame que te traslade por un instante hacia ese preciso momento en que me di cuenta que no podía mas... en ese yate, en medio de la nada, cuando te dije que todo había terminado, cuando te abrace y vi tu dolor, cuando deje de solazarme en el mío y me mostraste el centro, el mismísimo centro de tu alma. Michael, ¿quieres saber como se le destroza a un ser humano el espíritu?…Te vi, Michael, yo te vi …y me mostraste lo que te habían hecho, me mostraste lo que jamás quise ver porque era mas cómodo oír mis gritos y sentir tu mano en el hombro, sosteniéndome, siempre sosteniéndome... y en ese momento lo supe, que no había redención, que no había sustento para mi. Y dolió. Y quise gritar y pretender que el mundo había sido malo conmigo otra vez, que me habían usado, que no fue mi intención. Pero ya no pude. Y ahora sé que en ese instante acepte sin saber, que mi padre tenia razón. Y ahora estoy en mi pequeño mundo palpitando con latidos que no son míos. Y te veo. Ahora te veo.

__

Te diré entonces lo que haré.

Te recuerdo entrando a Com., a tácticas a mi casa, a mi cama, y yo solo estaba ahí, y te veía... y todo el dolor, toda la culpa desaparecía por un instante. Luego dejo de desaparecer.

__

Te encerrare en mi pequeño mundo

enclaustraré tu esencia en mi pequeño mundo.

Hojas, azul cielo, los ángeles celosos

mientras me consumes y te consumo.

Así que ahora estoy aquí, desvaneciéndome entre las memorias, parada en medio del campo, tratando de capturar el sol. Te ofrendo mis manos, mis ojos, te ofrendo un poco del tiempo y algo de paz. No te ofrendo mi libertad porque esa la perdí hace mucho tiempo. Te ofrendo lo que quede de mí después de esto.

¿Te conté lo que hice hoy?. Tengo un dolor en el pecho que se extiende, me pulveriza la frente y me vuelvo granito, y cada día Walter deja de preguntarme como estoy... y solo se conforma con sostener mi mano. Hoy di la orden de matar a 56 hombres, impedí un golpe de estado en la sección, porque veras Michael no todos me ven como tu, veras Michael, la vida de los inocentes es algo que debo proteger. Hoy termine una guerra que no comencé en nombre de todo por lo que luche todos estos años. ¿Sabes lo que hice hoy?. Una carnicería.

Walter sigue aquí, siempre a mi lado. A veces conversa conmigo, otras solo me ve. Hay tristeza en su rostro y me reflejo en sus ojos. Y duele. 

Lo que fui, lo que deje que me arrebataran, lo que deje que te llevaras, en lo que me estoy convirtiendo... no hay palabras... estoy renunciando a mi fe cada día, y cada día me arrodillo menos ante lo que creía. Pero no te equivoques aun lucho, aun me esfuerzo... pero siento que cada vez es menos, que cada vez es menos suficiente, que cada vez es menos necesitado...

Yo sigo aquí, luchando, te lo juro, pero…pero, me he visto últimamente. En la misma pequeña esquina, robando tus latidos. 

Estoy cayendo, en los pliegues de algo que semeja tu sombra, sin ser olvidada, sin poder liberarme de mi aburrido corazón. Estoy cayendo. En mis labios; Sin sentir como robo mi propia inocencia. Estoy cayendo, en tu cálido corazón, lleno de esa hermosa ignorancia que te da la libertad, y te robo un latido, solo uno, y lo escondo en la esquina. Y sueño; con estar viva. Y sueño, con ser humana. Y estoy cayendo en esos instantes, sin sentir el desaliento. Solo por unos minutos. Estoy cayendo, sin sentir él vació y la insipidez de mi corazón, desangrando mis pequeñas velas, sin sentir nada mas que un pulso, un ritmo, como ayer... entonces despierto. ¿Me has visto en la esquina últimamente?, He esperado para robarte toda mi vida.

¿Y si no hay sol mañana?. ¿Y si ya no tengo derecho a verlo?. ¿Y si después de todo, solo era una estúpida romántica en busca de su propia caída?. Para sentirme la chica héroe, la mujer generosa. Si, estoy sonriendo. Ya no hay tiempo, me volteo y me encamino al auto. Sea cual sea la razón, ya estoy en el juego, ya he hecho rodar las cabezas. Walter lo entenderá, eventualmente. Pero no me vera, no querrá hacerlo y esta bien, ¿cómo obligar a un padre a ver la monstruosidad de su hija?....pero lo que soy hoy, esa romántica trágica, con actitud de mártir, ya no existirá... ¿y me querrás, Michael?, ¿Seré lo suficientemente digna para ti?.

La memoria a su espalda, susurro: Maduraría, si, envejecería, vería a Adam a través de los satélites dando su primer beso. Mataría a cientos, a cientos, con una sola orden. Los vería cada noche, en cada sueño, en cada espejo y luego los dejaría de ver, ya no le importarían. Caería hasta lo mas profundo, hasta lo mas profundo que un ser humano puede caer. Pero no lo había hecho. No había renunciado. No había dicho adiós. 

El círculo, el círculo la encerraría y no podría ver el sol nunca más. Pero por hoy, solo por hoy, le perdonaría la vida a esa nueva recluta que no había podido apretar el gatillo. Hoy, vería las estrellas y ellas le susurrarían sus nombres. Porque tal vez mañana no podría hacerlo de nuevo, tal vez mañana ya no le interesaría. Pero por hoy, esos breves retazos de memoria, serían su respiro, su vida. Walter nunca lo sabría. 

Las estrellas seguían diciendo sus nombres, susurrándole algo que no escuchaba, que no escucharía jamás. Si, hoy le perdonaría la vida a la recluta aun había esperanza para ella. Aun podía usarla. Solo por hoy.

Si, era cierto, pensó la memoria sonriendo, ella no le había dicho adiós. 

__

Voy a juntar lo que quede de tu nombre entonces

y a enterrarlo junto con mis plegarias

en un lugar oscuro

Y visitare mi pequeño mundo cada día

y cerrare mis ojos ante tu luz.

Y esperaré, 

Esperare.

Te espero algún día Michael, y me encontraras esperando hasta que el tiempo se deshaga. Y eso es todo. Eso es lo que te ofrendo, mi fe, mi esperanza, porque te debo mi lucha, te debo mi garganta pronunciando tu nombre sin culpas, sin rencores, sin conjurar otra imagen que no sea la tuya. Pero ahora, ahora estas en algún lugar en el mundo. Un lugar al que ni Madeleine, ni Operations, ni Adrián, ni siquiera mi padre pudo acceder. Y algunas veces pensaras en mi. Y será suficiente para vivir. Pero ahora, Michael, ahora, estoy viéndolos desde arriba, mis manos sobre el panel, oyendo sus pequeñas voces, viendo como crecen, regándolos a las horas convenientes…y yo los veo, pero ellos no me ven. Y estoy aquí Michael, el mundo palpitando en la mano y tentándome. Y estoy tan sola.

__

Hasta que me veas

y yo te vea.

Contare tus plegarias 

y esperare por tu perdón. 

Esperare hasta que no haya nadie mas

Esperare hasta que Dios se haya ido a dormir.

Y un día entraras, si, entraras, me miraras con aquellos ojos que Dios te dio para mofarse de mi patética existencia. Te veré caminando hacia mí, me veras y te veré. Y tu alma se me entregara a través de tus poros. Y me sentiré tan indigna de ti tan mundana. Y te abrazare con mis susurros me parare ante ti y el indecoro de mi existencia, esa que ahora se torna gris y roja, esa que ahora se me cuela mientras te imagino contemplándome, se llenara de tu aliento y me insuflaras vida... me miraras directo a los ojos y olvidare todo el dolor, toda la violencia, todo el miedo partirá, y sentiré como la primera vez los latidos de mi corazón bombeando vida a mi carne... y no tendré miedo. 

__

Veré tu rostro,

veré tus manos.

Y me sostendrás como antes,

me acunaras.

Y en medio de la noche, 

ahí adonde solo yo llego,

miraré por la ventana

Y veré el sol,

otra vez veré el sol

Y el sol me vera de vuelta.

Y cuando estemos solos amor, cuando nadie nos vea besare tu mano sin poder mirarte, y me sentiré mal porque solo tu podrás visualizar mi rostro lleno de llagas pero también solo tu podrás desvanecerlas con tu tacto.

Y me perdonaras, me absolverás, y yo te diré cuanto lo siento, te diré cuanto te amo, porque amor la humanidad por la que ahora lucho es para ti, esa es mi ultima, mi real ofrenda. Me miraras, levantaras mi rostro hacia ti. Me dolerá la garganta al tener que usarla después de tantos años. Y dirás mi nombre, MI NOMBRE, y entonces, solo entonces, seré libre… Pero ahora, ahora Michael, ahora estoy en el puente de la sección y mi voz se ha perdió por falta de uso, y Walter ya no me obliga a hablar. Ahora él sabe, Michael, él lo sabe, ahora yo ejerzo tus lecciones y es que el silencio, es la pasión mas grande de todas.

__

"Habrá un tiempo en que Adam no me necesitara".

The rain will wash away what's past.

The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed.

The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest.

A breathe away from where you are.

I've come home from so far.

I don't feel any pain.

A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close,

And rain will make the flower grow."

Les Miserables

FIN

Nota de la autora: es mi cuarto fan fic, y me costo sudor y sangre, espero de todo corazón que les guste, y como la otra vez hice un homenaje a Madeleine, ahora era el turno obvio de Nikita. Siento que me cuesta capturarla, no se porque, pero de todos modos hice mi mejor intento y ojala lo aprecien y respeten.


End file.
